


Матч-пойнт

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Что-нибудь с акцентом на тактильный контакт. Не важно, будет ли герой представлять себе все это или станет это делать, главное, чтобы присутствовало подробное описание того, как он трогает, где именно, что думает, где хочет еще потрогать и в таком духе. <br/><em>В первый раз это вышло почти случайно, в давке на Канинде. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Матч-пойнт

В первый раз это вышло почти случайно, в давке на Канинде. Они втроем стояли в первых рядах, у самого входа, и считали себя счастливчиками, но стоило воротам открыться, как хлынувшая сзади шалая толпа потоком понесла их, как несет вода щепки. Втолкнула через распахнутые, но все равно узкие для такой массы народа двери, протащила вперед по проходу и волной выбросила почти к самой сетке. Лукаса оторвало от них сразу, оттесненный ближе к трибунам, он крикнул: "Ману, Эстер!" Ману обернулся, но вихрастая макушка брата уже мелькнула и пропала в море голов. Эстер рванулась к нему против течения, но ее слабая попытка была обречена: людской вал превратился в бычье стадо, сметающее любую преграду. Кто-то толкнул Эстер - раз, другой, третий. Ее развернуло — сначала боком, а потом и затылком к арене, в глазах ее полыхнула паника, она качнулась назад, беспомощно вскинув руки, и упала бы под ноги напирающим — не поймай ее за локоть Ману. Он с силой подтянул Эстер к себе, притиснул спиной к своему животу и обхватил за талию — держаться вместе было вернее.  
Тем временем зеленый просвет поля затянуло телами. Слева, справа, впереди — всюду были чьи-то спины, плечи, бока, головы, лица. Назад Ману не оглядывался. Какая-то девица взвизгнула, голос ее на несколько мгновений завис на дрожаще-высокой ноте, а потом сорвался и захлебнулся в общем шуме. Напряжение и животная тревога повисли в толпе. Сзади наваливались все сильнее и сильнее. Дышать стало трудно. Чужие каблуки и мысы оттаптывали ноги, ранты больно били по костяшкам на щиколотках. Монотонный жутковатый гул стадного страха то и дело взрывался криками о помощи и чьими-то тщетными мольбами.  
Ману неумолимо несло прямо на сетку. Их с Эстер выдавит на беговую дорожку, как мясо сквозь решетку мясорубки, отстраненно подумал он. Они сдохнут, став человеческим фаршем за то, что захотели увидеть матч "Сан-Паулу" в этой гнилой дыре. Внутри разлилась и потекла по венам холодная злость. Ну нет. Не сегодня.  
Надо было выбираться. Самым херовым было то, что несло их строго вперед, сжав со всех сторон без возможности уйти в сторону. Прямо по курсу ждало только ограждение, а сзади валил мощный, все увеличивающийся поток людей от входа. Ману сжал Эстер так, что та охнула, и даванул в ближайшую щель между телами. Сделал небольшой шаг вправо и снова поддался течению, чтоб их не снесло под ноги. Пусть не на полметра, пусть только на четверть, но он сдвинулся вбок. Выбрал момент и снова налег плечом на кого-то большого и рыхлого, втискивая себя с Эстер в освободившееся пространство — и только после этого уступил движению. Раз за разом Ману входил в многоголового потного монстра, брал его - и снова поддавался его диктату. Раз за разом повторял одно и то же: рывок — и отдаться, внутрь — и мгновение покоя, взять - расслабиться. Эти толчки были похожи на фрикции. На секс, которого у Ману до сих пор не было. Он засмеялся этой мысли и кожей почувствовал, как напряглась в его руках насмерть перепуганная Эстер.  
Шаг за шагом, сантиметр за сантиметром он отвоевывал место у обезумевшего стада. Они сдвинулись правее — сначала совсем немного от входа, потом еще чуть-чуть, кто-то спереди наконец смог выползти к рядам и стало немного легче. И хотя они все еще находились в самой гуще влажной, пахнущей потом и паникой человеческой массы, давление ее, оставаясь жестоким, перестало угрожать. Сзади тоже постепенно отхлынули, видимо, забираясь наверх и распределяясь по секторам, крики сменились всхлипами и бранью пострадавших — но это были всхлипы и брань с изрядной долей облечения.  
Ломиться к трибунам Ману не стал, уж теперь в качестве компенсации он собирался получить от матча все, что только возможно. Если уж он освободился из такой давки, то к полю точно проберется. Сетка у дальних секторов не представляла такой опасности, и он с прежним упорством стал продвигаться туда. Обмякшая в его руках Эстер безропотно подчинялась всем манипуляциям. Она молчала — не ругалась, не визжала, не жаловалась, только тяжело и рвано дышала — и за одно это Ману уже был ей благодарен. Все-таки она ничего, подумал он, на этот раз Лукас не промахнулся. Заносчивая тупица Габриэла уже визжала бы здесь громче всех. Впрочем, Габриэлу Ману не потащил бы с собой, а сам с радостью толкнул бы кому-нибудь под ноги, появись у него такая возможность.  
Они выбрались к угловому сектору минут через десять и даже заняли место, с которого открывался неплохой обзор. Когда они окончательно остановились, Эстер намертво вцепилась в проволочное ограждение, повиснув на нем, так что пальцы побелели, сипло, навсхлип втянула воздух и напряженно замерла. Звук вышел болезненный и слегка пугающий  
— Эй! — окликнул ее Ману. — Уже все. Все прошло. Ты как?  
— Лек... карство, — еле прошептала Эстер, задыхаясь. — Там, в... сумке. С...прей.  
Левой рукой Ману продолжал поддерживать ее за пояс, прижимая к себе, а правой провел вниз, по животу до бедер, пытаясь нашарить ремешок сумки, но безуспешно, и испугался, что, воспользовавшись толкотней, ее кто-то срезал — или она оборвалась. Майка Эстер с толчее задралась, пальцы Ману коснулись теплой кожи — и только тут тело резко прошило осознанием. Все это время он тискал и прижимал к себе — да ладно, что уж там, к собственному члену — девку. И не какую-нибудь там плоскую малолетку вроде сестры Хоакина — хотя и Рут не больно-то давала себя лапать — а нормальную взрослую девку: сиськи, бедра, задница, все дела. Девушку старшего брата. Последнее обстоятельство задело внутри какой-то тумблер, и член в штанах подал признаки жизни. Ману продолжал ощупывать тело Эстер, поднимаясь все выше, к груди. На секунду застыв от этих мыслей, он все же сохранил и положение тела, и простоту напора в поисках. Стоит дать слабину, подумал он, стоит руке дрогнуть, и Эстер поймет его состояние, поймает его мысли. А это будет жалко. Сопливый возбужденный подросток, тянущий свои дрожащие ручонки. Тьфу. Он и правда сплюнул. Эстер снова со свистом вдохнула.  
— Быстрей. П-пожалуйста.  
Ману наконец нащупал — сумка, как оказалось, висела вовсе не на ремешке, а на длинной крепкой цепочке. Металл нагрелся в людской гуще и казался теплым. Ману потянул ее на себя, опустил глаза, чтобы найти во внутреннем отделении лекарство, и едва не рассмеялся нервно. Одно из звеньев зацепило ткань юбки, и подол ее задрался почти до самого пояса. Рванув молнию, Ману сунул руку внутрь сумки. Небольшой баллончик нашелся на дне. Название было знакомым — таким же пользовался отец в свой последний год.  
— Открой рот, — скомандовал Ману и, с некоторым усилием высвободив руку вверх, нажал на колпачок. — Лукас не говорил, что ты больна.  
— Лукас... не знает, — выдохнула Эстер. — Да я и не больна. Так... случается. Душно когда... Сейчас все пройдет.  
Ману затолкал спрей обратно и для устойчивости оперся о сетку ладонью. Эстер наклонила голову, и перед глазами Ману у основания ее шеи выпукло проступил крупный позвонок. Выбившиеся из хвостика пряди рыжеватых вьющихся волос не скрывали его. Стоило Ману только податься вперед — и он коснулся бы ее шеи губами. Или языком. А нагнув голову, смог бы укусить ее плечо. Эта странная мысль вдруг заняла его — он представил, как сжимает зубами тугую мышцу над ключицей, как вскрикивает и выгибается от неожиданной боли Эстер. Почти увидел отпечатки своих зубов — два прерывисто-багровых полукруга на ее ровно-матовом плече — и сглотнул. Член налился и больно уперся в джинсу, но Эстер как будто ничего не чувствовала. Наверно, ей все еще было плохо. Или... Интересно, подумал Ману, а можно ли вообще почувствовать чужой стояк задницей. А если член ложится ровно в ложбинку между ягодицами? Он вспомнил, что зад Эстер сейчас прижимается к его ширинке, прикрытый лишь тканью трусов. Он мог бы об него потереться. Ману представил, как размазывает выступающую на члене каплю смазки по бугорку ее копчика. У нее наверняка там пушок. Мягкий и светлый, едва заметный пушок. И ямочки. По одной над каждой половинкой. Ману мысленно сжал задницу Эстер — без намека на нежность, прямолинейно и сильно, до будущих синяков. Увидел собственные "пальчики", которые сначала будут красноватыми круглыми пятнами, затем посинеют, а потом начнут сходить по краям в желтизну на бледной незагорелой коже — пару раз Ману был с ними на пляже. Эстер загорала в купальнике с плавками. Интересно, какие трусы сейчас на ней. Можно было бы опустить руку вниз и проверить — может, на этот раз те самые узкие веревочки, которые так пошло вставляются между ягодицами. Как они с этим ходят? Не трет? Ману облизал губы и покачал головой.  
Нет. Не то.  
Он все еще держал Эстер за пояс, его рука касалась ее живота. Кожа там была не то чтобы влажной, но от жары и духоты потеряла гладкость, и предплечье слегка прилипало к ней. Эстер была совсем не такая, как Рут, у которой некрасивой острой волной торчали твердые ребра. Трогать ее скучное жесткое тело было все равно что мацать пацана. Одно только название что девчонка, а в остальном... Зато сейчас под рукой Ману было такое упругое, но при этом мягкое, такое иное и непривычное, такое женское-женское тело, что Ману плавился.  
Если бы он сдвинул руку вбок, мог бы потрогать ее пупок. Ману представил, как обводит его края, как сует внутрь пальцы — по очереди, один за другим: большой, указательный, средний, как щупает углубление — до самого донца — а Эстер извивается под ним и так же сипло дышит, как сейчас, только от неловкости и странности такой ласки.  
Но нет. Это тоже было не то.  
Ману мог бы пропихнуть правую ей под майку, расцепить застежку лифчика или просто задрать его вверх. Он представил, как под его пальцами затвердеют соски Эстер, как он будет теребить их, время от времени стискивая подушечками. Представил, как обе ее груди точно лягут в его ладони — и это не будут недозревшие недоразумения Рут — это будут полноценные, налитые, пружинящие от каждого движения, вздернутые сиськи с маленькими темными кружками.  
Но и это, и это тоже было не то.  
Он прислушался к дыханию Эстер. Она вдыхала и выдыхала ровно и чисто, только все еще устало держалась за сетку, и пальцы ее прорезали багровые борозды от перекрестных прутьев.  
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Ману.  
— Да. — Она кивнула и, неожиданно наклонившись вперед, коротко и благодарно ткнулась лбом в его руку. — Спасибо. Я так испугалась.  
Он мог бы погладить ее по голове. Мог бы быть мягким. Коснуться рукой ее макушки, пропустить между пальцами шелковистые пряди челки. Мог бы провести ладонью по ее спине до поясницы. Похлопать по плечу. Сказать что-нибудь вроде: "не стоит" или "все будет хорошо".  
Но это уж точно было совсем, совсем не то.  
Марафон с долгой разминкой и призом на финише годился бы для Лукаса. Для его дружков с широкими плечами и пробивающейся щетиной. Но не для тощего недоноска Ману.  
Нет-нет. Что угодно, но только не вызывать материнский инстинкт.  
Если Ману собирался сделать ход — а Ману совершенно точно собирался — он должен был идти ва-банк. Иначе у не останется ни малейшего шанса.  
Он оторвался от сетки. Извернувшись, подхватил левой рукой подол юбки спереди, а правую запустил Эстер между ног, под резинку трусов. Трусы, кстати, оказались простыми — как плавки купальника, никакого кружева или веревочек. Он приспустил их, как сумел, и ввел пальцы внутрь. Эстер дрогнула всем телом, но осталась на месте, все еще держась за сетку обеими руками — то ли обессиленная приступом, то ли ошарашенная его наглостью. Это была уже победа. Ману рассматривал немного другой вариант ответной реакции — в виде оплеухи с разворота.  
— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросила она, повернув голову к плечу, но не глядя.  
— Трогаю тебя, — бесхитростно сообщил Ману.  
Он осторожно шевельнул пальцами и продвинул их дальше. Раздвинув складки, нащупал дырку.  
— Убери руки, — тихо сказала Эстер с неопределенной интонацией: в ней могла быть и угроза, и страх, и оторопь. Но она продолжала держаться за ограждение, не предпринимая попыток освободиться, оттолкнуть его, и это завело Ману еще сильнее, доведя и без того пьянящее возбуждение до остроты. Они вдвоем были зажаты чужими телами, их давили и подпирали те, кто стоял рядом, кто мечтал втиснуться и смотреть матч у самой кромки поля, их качало волнами продвигающихся к трибунам за спинами. Тихоня Эстер просто стыдится огласки, говорил Ману разум. Но она могла хотя бы отпихнуть его руку, возражало желание. Да ей это нравится, чувак, подбадривал член. Ей все равно некуда деваться, цинично усмехнулся проснувшийся внутри Ману подонок.  
— Прекрати.  
Ману замер.  
Он мог бы сказать ей: я спас тебя, только что. Дважды. Разве спасителям не полагается благодарность?  
Но он произнес эти слова про себя, и его чуть не вывернуло. Не то. Совсем не то. Я несчастный сопляк-дрочер, дай мне хоть немножко потереться об тебя — вот, как это звучало.  
Он скрипнул зубами. Я прикрывал и вытаскивал тебя из адского месива, чтоб помацать твои сиськи — вот, что это значило. Я так старался в надежде на твою сраную жалость — вот, чем это было. Ману тряхнул головой.  
Не то. Не то. Не то.  
— Помешай мне, — глухо сказал он и толкнул ее еще ближе к сетке, зажимая своим телом. Рука, удерживающая ее за талию, коснулась проволоки. Ману представил, как щека и грудь Эстер сейчас вдавились в решетку, почти увидел красные отпечатки, которые через пару минут появятся на правой скуле, на упершихся в ограждение предплечьях. Он втиснул в ее дырку средний палец как мог глубоко и медленно вытащил. Потом еще. И еще раз. Эстер молчала и не рыпалась, и Ману почти зверел от ее необъяснимой покорности. Они были равны по комплекции, и она вполне могла бы дать ему отпор, но не стала.  
Она тебя хочет. Она хочет тебя, ублюдок, дурея, внушал ему член, и разум заткнулся под убийственностью этого довода. Ману выдохнул ей в шею драконьим жаром и все-таки кусил ее над ключицей — но небольно, едва-едва, тут же зализав легкие вмятины от зубов. Кожа Эстер была солоноватой на вкус.  
Вокруг вдруг взревели. Оглушительно и восторженно. Наверно, на поле вышли команды, наверно, на поле появились парни "Сан-Паулу", наверно, среди них был и Перейру, но Ману не смотрел. Ему было плевать. На Перейру, на Роналдау, на Карлоса. На футбол. Плевать на все. Он дернул на себя Эстер, и она поневоле — поневоле ли? — шагнула назад, но руками — руками она все так же цеплялась за решетку. Она стояла перед ним раком — он мог бы ей вдуть. Просто расстегнуть ширинку и засадить на всю длину, Ману сказал это про себя. И это звучало хорошо.  
Внутри нее было горячо и влажно. Ману подумал и запихнул в нее сразу три пальца, они скользнули внутрь, как по маслу. Густому оливкому маслу, так показалось наощупь. У Рут никогда ничего такого не было.  
"У нее намокли трусики", вспомнил он пошлую фразу из дешевого порножурнальчика, найденного у Лукаса, когда тому было столько же, сколько сейчас Ману.  
Она его хочет. Она, Эстер, подружка его старшего брата. Его, Ману, придурка и малолетку. Реально, без дураков и ночных фантазий. Никчемная идиотка Рут его не хотела, а охуенная двадцатилетняя баба под ним сейчас текла.  
Ману застонал и едва не спустил в штаны.  
Ну уж нет. Так просто обкончаться было бы обидно — Ману не мог так опозориться. Он вытащил из нее пальцы и стянул резинку вниз, на бедра. Расстегнул свои джинсы и вытащил наконец член. Пиздецки жаль было, что он не мог оглядеть Эстер целиком. Нагнувшуюся перед ним, с задранной юбкой и спущенными трусами, вцепившуюся в решетку до побелевших костяшек, текущую и кусающую губы. Он провел концом по щели между ягодицами, уже не в мечтах, а в реальности размазав по ее коже каплю с головки.  
Потом поднял левую руку к груди Эстер, сжал через ткань лифчика. Ребра Эстер заметно поднялись и опустились от широкого вдоха. Ману сместил чашечку вправо, неспешно огладил, стиснул твердый сосок. Эстер коротко всхлипнула. Ману принялся за вторую, продолжая трахать пальцами внизу. Спустя пару минут он вдруг вспомнил один неслабо вставивший его ролик и решил поискать такую же штуку у Эстер. Снова вытащил пальцы — ему показалось, Эстер подалась за ними назад — и мокрыми от ее смазки подушечками стал толкаться наугад — он не знал, находилась ли это у всех там же, где и у девицы в видео. Пальцы скользили по мягкой коже изнутри, натыкаясь на какие-то щелочки, забираясь в мелкие ямки. Эстер вдруг тихо выругалась, оторвала руку от сетки, опустила вниз, и, накрыв тыльную сторону ладони Ману своей, надавила его средним пальцем туда, куда нужно. И сама же охнула. У Ману потемнело в глазах. Он обвел бугорок и надавил сам. Эстер хныкнула и сжала его кисть бедрами. Он опять нажал. Это работало как кнопка. На какой-то раз, не выдержав, Эстер шлепнула его по руке.  
— Еще. Еще, ну же. Живее.  
Ману видел, как она кончила, Эстер вильнула задницей и прогнулась, вскинув голову, застыла на несколько секунд — а потом резко обмякла, расслабилась и повисла на сетке, уткнувшись лицом в согнутую руку. Ману знал: стоит ему сейчас присунуть ей хоть на половину длины — и он кончит с первым же толчком. А ему не хотелось так. Больше всего ему не хотелось, чтоб она сейчас посмеялась над ним. Это было не то. Скорострел - вот, как бы он назывался.  
И он не стал. В два рывка передернул и отодвинулся, чтоб не заляпать ни ее, ни себя.  
Чертовски обидно было, что назвать это сексом с полной мере, как ни крути, было нельзя. А это значило, что формально Ману так и остался жалким дрочером. Но он не жалел. То, что произошло, было более чем круто.  
Конечно, Эстер ему врезала потом — ровно в тот момент, когда Перейру забил первый гол, и все вокруг бросились душить друг друга в объятьях. Ровно в этот момент она повернулась и с размаху съездила ему по щеке.  
— Никогда, слышишь? — прошипела она, глядя на него белыми от бешенства глазами. — Никогда больше не смей ко мне прикасаться, понял?  
Ману ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
После матча они втроем сидели в гостиной Лукаса. Когда холодное пиво было выпито, тот нервно постучал пальцами по подлокотнику.  
— Разве ты не собирался покататься на скейте с Хоакином?  
— Собирался, — ответил Ману, не сдвинувшись с места.  
Лукас подождал полминуты и угрожающе кашлянул.  
— А еще я собирался пригласить Рут в кафе, — прибавил Ману.  
— Сколько? — поморщился брат.  
— Думаю, пары сотен хватит.  
— Обойдешься одной.  
Эстер молчала всю дорогу. И дома у Лукаса тоже. Не вступала в разговор, не смеялась шуткам. И даже не смотрела в сторону Ману. Но Ману не загонялся. Подонок внутри него почему-то был уверен, что это не самый плохой знак.  
— И где? — спросил Ману, когда Лукас скрылся за дверью в прихожую.  
— Что? — нехотя повернулась к нему Эстер.  
— Где и когда мне в следующий раз больше к тебе не прикасаться?..  
В первый раз это вышло почти случайно, в давке на Канинде. Случайно — потому что Ману ничего такого не планировал. Почти — потому что он ловко сориентировался тогда. Что ж, первый раз у Ману вышел очень неплохим. Впрочем, как и положено первому.  
Во второй все было уже совсем по-другому.


End file.
